


Awake

by marsbunny



Series: The Scary Feeling of Being Alive [1]
Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsbunny/pseuds/marsbunny
Summary: A storm is started at a peaceful river.
Relationships: Heather Duke/Veronica Sawyer
Series: The Scary Feeling of Being Alive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535522
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Awake

Heather Duke finally found herself awake, blinking her eyes open and into another world. She feels her whole body being disturbed and twisted into new feelings of tiredness and unwillingness to move. This was the most normal morning of her life.

She felt compelled to rise to her feet and start another hell of a day. She looked down at herself and remembered the fact that she threw her blazer off and jumped into bed as soon as she got home. She picked up her blazer and put it on, trudging down the stairs with barely any thoughts coming to her mind. She slipped her shoes on and left the house, wandering into what felt like another world.

-

Once Duke got to school, she felt… strange. Nothing felt right. The other two Heathers kept staring at her. Chandler actually _laughed_ at her jokes. She laughed at them. Something was wrong here, but Duke didn't feel like getting to the bottom of it. She just felt like sleeping for a long and worn out eternity.

Suddenly, as Duke walked down the hallways to make it to her next class, Veronica grabbed her hand. "Heather."

"What is it, V'ronica, I have places to be…" 

"Please, Heather." Veronica looked serious about whatever it was she needed Duke for.

"Fine," Duke said, letting Veronica drag her along to a bathroom. "I swear to God, if this is about some dumb thing or whatever I will end you, Ronnie, for real this ti—"

Veronica shut Duke up by kissing her. It was surprisingly… gentle. Then again, the last person Duke had kissed was Chandler, for a dare a couple months back. And Chandler… Chandler wasn't gentle.

"Heather, listen, there's been some sort of… thing," Veronica said.

"What _thing_?" Duke stared off into an abyss of pure nothingness.

"Well, um…" Veronica tapped her chin in thought. "Basically the other Heathers and I… well, we kinda…"

"You kinda _what_?" Duke expected Veronica to tell her of their weird, sudden crushes on Duke, and it'd be a sick joke designed to end with Duke kicked out of the Heathers.

Well, she wasn't right, for once in her life. She was half right, but… not in the way she thought.

"We're kinda soulmates!" Veronica yelled. "But get this… okay, so we all have colours on our wrists that tell us who our soulmate is. And the colours… we're all soulmates. You, me, and the other Heathers."

"Um… have you just now looked at your wrist, Ronnie? Mine's always been red, yellow, and blue. You never noticed yours?" Duke stated at Veronica's wrist. "The colours are bright as fuck. You never saw that?"

"Listen! I never had them until now," Veronica stated. Duke looked doubtful. "No, really."

"Uh-huh… _sure_." Duke walked off. _What a sick joke._

How wrong was she.


End file.
